Opowieść o Dwóch Braciach
Prolog Ahadi - Król Lew, kochał obu swoich synów, Mufasę i Skazę. Mufasa był starszy i pewnego dnia miał zostać królem, więc Ahadi spędzał z nim godziny, ucząc go wszystkiego, co powinien wiedzieć. Z biegiem czasu, rosła zazdrość Skazy o Mufasę. Wtedy Ahadi złamał obietnicę złożoną młodszemu synowi. Zły i mściwy Skaza poprzysiągł, że pewnego dnia będzie panował na Lwiej Ziemi. Rozdział 1 „Mam cię!” Kopa skoczył na swój cel, góralka imieniem Pimbi. Idealnie, pomyślał Kopa, po prostu idealnie! Ale Pimbi się przesunął. Kopa z łomotem wylądował na ziemi. „Kurczę!” mruknął. Pimbi wybuchnął śmiechem. „W ten sposób nigdy mnie nie złapiesz,” powiedział. „Jakim byłbyś królem.” Kopa strząsnął kurz ze swojego miękkiego, złotego futra. „Pokazałeś jak mało wiesz,” stwierdził. „Pewnego dnia będę rządził Lwią Ziemią!” Ojcem Kopy był Simba, Król Lew. Pimbi zachichotał. „Nie jeśli się nie nauczysz lepiej skakać.” „Mój tata powiedział, że da mi więcej lekcji. Wtedy ja…” Kopa zamarł. „Coś sobie przypomniałem,” krzyknął. „Tata obiecał, że dziś pokaże mi coś specjalnego!” „Co?” zapytał Pimbi. „Opowiem ci o tym jutro!” oznajmił Kopa, kierując się do domu. „Do zobaczenia!” Kopa podbiegł do podnóża skalistego wzgórza. To była Lwia Skała, najwyższe miejsce na Lwiej Ziemi. Kopa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jego ojciec obiecał, że pokaże mu królestwo ze szczytu Lwiej Skały. „Mój ojciec zabrał mnie tam gdy byłem mały,” powiedział Simba do Kopy. „To tradycja.” Kopa nigdy nie spotkał swojego baby, swojego dziadka Mufasy. Jednak słyszał o nim od majordomusa swojego ojca, dzioborożca Zazu i innych starszych zwierząt. Wszyscy mówili, że Mufasa był wielkim królem. Teraz Simba, syn Mufasy jest królem. Kopa uważa także swojego ojca za wielkiego króla, pomimo że jest ciągle zajęty. Tak zajęty, że Simba nie jest w stanie spędzić zbyt wiele czasu z Kopą. Ale dziś będzie inaczej. Gdy Kopa dotarł na półkę gdzie spała jego rodzina, jego matka, Nala, leżała na płaskiej skale górującej nad trawiastą równiną poniżej. „Bawiłeś się z Pimbim?” spytała Nala. Kopa się zatrzymał i przechylił głowę. „Skąd wiesz co robiłem?” zapytał. Nala polizała jego pyszczek. „Nigdy nie byłeś poza moim wzrokiem czy ochroną,” odpowiedziała. „Widzę wszystkich poruszających się po równinie.” Kopa zmarszczył brwi „Straszne.” W tym momencie Simba wskoczył na półkę, podążając za Zazu i Rafikim – starym, mądrym pawianem. Zazu paplał: „Krokodyle kłapią na wszystkich zębami. Dookoła Hipopotamy tracą na wadze…” „Znów kryzys przy wodopoju,” powiedziała Nala do Kopy. „Spokojniej, Zazu,” rzekł Rafiki. Odwrócił się do Simby. „Tym co on próbuje powiedzieć jest to, że zwierzęta nie dzielą się wodą. W rzeczywistości wszystkie powinny…” „Tato!” Kopa wtrącił się Simbie. „Jestem gotowy by iść!” Simba trącił Kope swoim nosem, po czym spojrzał na Rafikiego. „Czy ty i Zazu nie moglibyście zrobić czegoś w związku z tym kryzysem?” zapytał. Rafiki potrząsnął głową. „Nie, młody królu.” „Próbowałem,” oznajmił Zazu. „Ale nikt nie chce mnie słuchać.” Simba westchnął. „Wybacz mi synu, ale nie mogę cię teraz zabrać na szczyt.” „Ale tato, obiecałeś,” powiedział cichutko Kopa. „Obiecałeś.” „Spróbuj zrozumieć,” rzekła Nala do Kopy. „Twój ojciec ma poważne obowiązki. Inne zwierzęta potrzebują tego źródła wody.” Kopa opuścił głowę. „Obiecał.” Simba zwrócił się do Rafikiego. „Może mógłbyś wyjaśnić jak ważny jest ten kryzys.” „Ach, ale zgadzam się z maleństwem,” oznajmił Rafiki. „Obietnice mają wielką wartość. Królestwo może ucierpieć, jeśli obietnica zostanie złamana.” Simba przechylił swoją głowę na bok. „Ale ja myślałem…” „Siadaj, Kopa,” powiedział Rafiki. „Pozwól mi opowiedzieć historię o królu, księciu i wielkim wrogu.” Kopa podskoczył z ekscytacji. „Czy wrogiem jest owłosiony gigant z fioletowymi oczami?” „Nie,” stwierdził Rafiki. „Ale miał bliznę na lewym policzku.” Simba, Nala i Zazu wiedzieli o kim Rafiki mówi. Był to Skaza, stryj Simby. On zabił dziadka Kopy, Mufasę. Simba był lwiątkiem gdy zginął Mufasa. Simba uciekł, myśląc, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swojego ojca. Surykatka Timon i guziec Pumba uratowali Simbę. Mieszkali razem w odległej dżungli, dopóki Nala nie odnalazła Simby. Powiedziała mu, że Skaza rządzi Lwią Ziemią z hienami jako pomocnikami. Inne zwierzęta cierpiały z powodu niemądrych rządów Skazy. Simba zgodził się wrócić na Lwią Ziemię i zająć należne mu miejsce jako król. Walka Simby ze Skazą była zacięta i śmiertelna, ale wygrał. Simba myślał, że to wszystko jest już za nim. Teraz Rafiki miał ujawnić niektóre sekrety jego dziadka, ojca i złego stryja. Rozdział 2 „W tamtych czasach Lwia Ziemia była w poważnych tarapatach.” powiedział Rafiki. „Susza panoszyła się po ziemi, którą obróciła w pył. Zwierzęta walczyły nie tylko o wodę, ale także o żywność i przestrzeń.” To była ziemia, którą ja, Rafiki, przemierzałem do…” Rafiki podróżował od wielu godzin. Był przegrzany i zmęczony. Kolorowy dzioborożec przeleciał nad Rafikim. „Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego,” zawołała. „Dlaczego nie usiądziesz w cieniu?” Wylądowała u jego stóp. „Chciałbym, panno, eee, panno…” zaczął Rafiki. „Zuzu się zwę,” odpowiedziała. „Cień jest na tamtym wzgórzu Pięciu Skał.” oznajmiła. W rzeczywistości jest jedyny cień na kilometry dookoła, pięć jajo kształtnych leżących obok siebie, jakby były w wielkim gnieździe. Ale gdy Rafiki zbliżył się do Pięciu Skał, odniósł wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć trzy szczerzące się hieny, pędzące w jego kierunku. „Obiad!” krzyknęła jedna z nich. Rafiki cofnął się na skałę i podniósł swoją laskę, wiedząc, że to i tak za mało do obrony przeciwko nim. Jako, że byli otoczeni, Rafiki usłyszał potężny ryk. Hieny zamarły. Rafiki spojrzał w górę i zauważył lwa na skałach nad nim. Miał długą, czarną grzywę i zielone oczy. To był Ahadi, Król Lew. Dwa młode lwy były z nim. Jeden wyglądał na gotowego do walki. Drugi wyglądał na znudzonego. „Jedliście już,” powiedział Ahadi do hien. Dwie hieny oddały pokłon i drżały. „Tak, panie,” odrzekły. Trzecia hiena nakryła głowę swoimi łapami i zachichotała. Samica hien uśmiechała się do króla. „Ale Ahadi,” - jej głos był szorstki – „nie było zbyt wiele mięsa z tego małego…” „Zamilcz, Shenzi!” rzekł Ahadi. „Chcieliście zabić dla zabawy. To jest zabronione na Lwiej Ziemi. Teraz idźcie!” Hieny uciekły. „Naprawdę powinieneś pozwolić im dopaść starucha,” stwierdził znudzony lew. Zeskoczył w dół i okrążył Rafikiego. „Chociaż podejrzewam, że jego mięso byłoby zbyt twarde nawet dla mnie.” „Zostaw go, Taka,” powiedział inny młody lew. Zeskoczył obok Rafikiego. „Nazywam się Mufasa. Ten prymityw jest moim bratem. A to jest mój ojciec, król Ahadi. „Co cię sprowadza na Lwią Ziemię?” Ahadi spytał Rafikiego. „Jestem Rafiki i poszukuję wiedzy,” odpowiedział. „Uczę się magii Afrykańskich ziem, mitów i legend. Nauczyłem się wiele o właściwościach leczniczych ziół.” Taka ziewnął, „Jakie ekscytujące.” „Możesz odnieść korzyści z takich poszukiwań,” rzekł Ahadi. Taka warknął. „Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o naszych kłopotach,” powiedział Ahadi do Rafikiego. „Być może twoja wiedza okaże się pomocna.” Rafiki podążył za królem i jego synami z powrotem na Lwią Skałę. Taka odszedł. Ahadi powiedział Rafikiemu, że jego małżonka, Uru, odeszła w poszukiwaniu nowego źródła żywności i wody. Rafiki i Ahadi rozmawiali przez wiele godzin. Gdy nastał mrok, Ahadi zaprosił Rafikiego by został na noc. Rafiki ułożył z liści łóżko na półce, gdzie spały lwy. Lwia Ziemia poniżej półki była ogromna. Trawa powinna wszędzie zniknąć, ale widniała przy wysuszonych wodopojach, kamieniach oraz tu i tam przy odcinkach drzew. Potężna rzeka Zuberi była tylko srebrnym strumykiem w blasku księżyca. „Lubię spać pod gwiazdami,” powiedział Rafiki do Mufasy. „I rozmawiać z mądrymi z przeszłości.” Mufasa wyciągnął się na półce obok Rafikiego. „Rozmawiam ze starymi królami, którzy żyją wśród gwiazd.” „Twój brat też to robi?” zapytał Rafiki. „Jeszcze go nie ma w domu.” „Nie,” odpowiedział Mufasa. „Taka nie lubi robić wielu rzeczy. On i mój ojciec się nie dogadują.” Mufasa oparł głowę o swoje przednie łapy. „Taka nie za bardzo mnie lubi.” „A czy ty go lubisz?” spytał Rafiki. „On jest moim młodszym bratem.” Mufasa westchnął. „Rozejrzę się za nim.” Po chwili, Rafiki i Mufasa powiedzieli dobranoc i po krótkim czasie zapadli w sen. Ale sen Rafikiego został zakłócony. Coś szeleściło liści w jego łóżku. Wtedy Rafiki otwarł oczy, naprzeciw niego stała plująca kobra. Oczy węża lśniły w blasku księżyca, a jego kaptur był szeroko rozłożony. Był gotowy by uderzyć. Rozdział 3 „Czy wąż cię ugryzł?” zapytał Kopa. „Nie, młody książę,” odpowiedział Rafiki. „Kobra nie gryzie. Ona pluje.” Kopa zmarszczył twarz. „Obrzydlistwo.” „Mogę kontynuować historię?” spytał Rafiki. Gdy zniecierpliwiony Kopa przytaknął, Rafiki kontynuował. Mufasa przebudził się kilka sekund po Rafikim. Po chwili Mufasa dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i wstał na nogi. „Nie ruszaj się,” szepnął Rafiki. „Ale…” „Ciszej,” powiedział Rafiki, nie odwracając wzroku od kobry. Rafiki wpatrywał się w oczy węża coraz głębiej i głębiej, wypełniający jego umysł spokojnymi, przyjaznymi myślami. „Nie jesteśmy wrogami,” powiedział do kobry. „Jesteśmy częścią wielkiego kręgu życia.” Wąż zaczął się kołysać z boku na bok. „Nie jesteśmy wrogami,” powtarzał. „Jesteśmy braćmi. Musimy żyć w harmonii z wszystkimi istotami na ziemi.” Kobra złożyła kaptur, zrelaksowała się po czym spełzła w dół wzgórza. Rafiki złapał głęboki oddech. Mufasa w krótkiej chwili znalazł się u boku Rafikiego. „Jak to zrobiłeś?” zapytał. „Nauczyłem się tego od prastarego pawiana w Wysokich Trawach, odległej krainie.” „A jeśli ta kobra by…” Rafiki położył rękę na silnym ramieniu Mufasy. „Ale nic nie zrobiła, a ja czuję się świetnie. Chodźmy spać.” Mufasa rozejrzał się po półce. W końcu się położył. „Zabawne,” stwierdził Mufasa. „Są węże w skałach nad nami, ale normalnie nie schodzą w dół na półkę. Szczególnie w nocy, gdy jest chłodno.” „Kto w prawdzie może powiedzieć co zrobi wąż?” rzekł Rafiki, przeciągając się w swoim łóżku. „Myślę, że masz rację.” Mufasa ziewnął. Przez dłuższy czas, Rafiki leżał z myślą dlaczego nie powiedział Mufasie o swoich przypuszczeniach, że ktoś podrzucił węża do jego łóżka. Może jako żart. Może nie. I wyczuł silny zapach w powietrzu. Znajomy zapach. Być może Mufasa nie zwrocił na niego uwagi ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do zapachu swojego brata. Dwa węże odwiedziły nas dzisiejszej nocy, pomyślał Rafiki. I jednym z nich był Taka. Następnego ranka, Rafiki obudził się przed wszystkimi i wyruszył na równinę by znaleźć śniadanie. Było wiele nagich drzew. Żyrafy, małpy i inni roślinożercy ogołocili je. Ale Rafiki zdołał znaleźć kilka listków na szczycie wysokiego drzewa. Kończył swój posiłek gdy poniżej usłyszał głosy. Trzy hieny zebrały się u podnóży drzewa. Były to te same, które dzień wcześniej zaatakowały Rafikiego. „Jestem już zmęczony rządzeniem się nami przez Ahadiego, Banzai.” Oznajmiła nazywana Shenzi. „On myśli, że kim jest?” „Królem, szefem, najlepszym kotem,” odpowiedział Banzai. Trzecia hiena parsknęła śmiechem. „Myślisz, że to zabawne, Ed?” powiedziała Shenzi. Odwróciła się i od niechcenia rzuciła kawałkiem zepsutego mięsa w twarz Banzai. Ed znów parsknął. „Wiesz co mam na myśli, Banzai,” warknęła Shenzi. „On zawsze psuje nasze zabawy.” „Cóż, wszystko się zmieni,” stwierdził Banzai, ocierając twarz. „A wtedy nic nam nie będzie stało na drodze.” Rafikiemu nie spodobał się ton głosu Banzai. Oni są bardziej potworni niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał, pomyślał. „Ahadi nie będzie żył wiecznie,” powiedziała Shenzi. Banzai przytaknął. „A jeśli coś by się przydarzyło Mufasie,” – „Hee-hee-hee,” Ed parsknął śmiechem – „bylibyśmy najlepszymi psami w okolicy.” „Hienami,” rzekł Banzai. Zabłysnęły ostre zębiska Shenzi. „Pewnego dnia,” powiedziała, „będziemy polować gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek i na cokolwiek zechcemy. Lwia Ziemia będzie nasza.” „Hee-hee-hee!” Rozdział 4 Umysł Rafikiego był rozbiegany. Co oni planują? rozmyślał. Cokolwiek mieli na myśli, wiedział, że oznacza to kłopoty dla Ahadiego i jego rodziny. Po chwili Shenzi i jej kompanii odeszli, a Rafiki pośpieszył z powrotem na Lwią Skałę. Pragnął powiedzieć Ahadiemu co usłyszał. Ale gdy przybył, Ahadi stał naprzeciwko przeróżnych kryzysów. Żyrafy, zebry, guźce i inne zwierzęta, krzyczały, stąpały stopami i narzekały. Mufasa siedział u boku ojca. Taka leżał na ziemi, kilka kroków dalej. „Dzięki żyrafom nie pozostało już prawie żadnych liści,” oznajmiła antylopa. „One są zachłanne,” powiedziała zebra. „Są długie to je skróćmy!” „Nie wszystko jest czarno białe,” rzekła żyrafa. Wskazała swoim nosem w powietrzu. „My też musimy jeść.” „Co z wodą?” warknął lampart. „Jest tylko jeden wodopój, a Boma i inne bawoły afrykańskie nie dopuszczają mnie do niego.” Zdenerwowany struś wyrywał sobie pióra. „Co z tymi paskudnymi hienami? One przerażają mnie i moje dzieci.” „To prawda,” powiedział znajomy głos. Rafiki podniósł wzrok i zauważył Zuzu siedzącą na drzewie. „One atakują wszystko co się rusza. Małpy, bąkojady, springboki, gazele, …” „Asante sana, dziękuję Zuzu,” rzekł Ahadi. „Zajmę się hienami…” „Kiedy?” zapytał struś. „One się czają tylko wokół źródeł żywności które mamy.” „Natychmiast,” zadeklarował Ahadi. „Och, ojcze drogi,” – Taka oglądał swoje pazury – „nie obiecałeś zabrać mnie, eee, Mufasę i mnie na polowanie tego ranka?” Taka spojrzał na strusia po czym oblizał policzki. „Tak, obiecałem,” oznajmił Ahadi. „Ale obawiam się, że to będzie musiało poczekać.” Taka się zerwał na nogi. „Jestem zmęczony czekaniem!” warknął. „Zawsze pojawia się coś ważniejszego gdy masz mnie gdzieś zabrać!” „To nie prawda!” stwierdził Ahadi. „Poza tym, bycie królem zobowiązuje do wielkiej odpowiedzialności.” Ahadi spojrzał na Mufasę. „Twój brat wydaje się rozumieć te sprawy.” „Mufasa zgarnia całą uwagę!” wykrzyczał Taka. „Bo przecież ulubieniec tatusia zamierza zostać kolejnym królem.” „Uważaj jak się do mnie zwracasz,” Mufasa ostrzegł brata. „Co z naszymi problemami?” zawołała papuga. „Co w sprawie jedzenia i wody? To nie ważne kto założy koronę jeśli umrzemy z głodu!” Paplanina przeszła dalej jakby wielka ściana hałasu. Ahadi odrzucił głowę w tył i ryknął, „Dość!” Wszyscy zamilkli. „Zrobię co mogę w sprawie hien,” oznajmił Ahadi. „Ale nie mam kontroli nad pogodą. Nie przywołam deszczu. Uru poszła szukać nowego źródła wody i żywności dla nas. Musimy być cierpliwi do czasu, aż ona powróci.” Ahadi spokojnie powiedział do Taki. „Proszę, spróbuj to zrozumieć.” „Złamałeś swoją obietnicę,” powiedział Taka. Jego oczy płonęły. Rafiki był pewny, że zacznie ryczeć na cały głos. Ale gniew zniknął jak chmury przy słońcu. Taka uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do Mufasy. „A co by było gdyby w zamian poszedł z tobą? To lepsze niż nic. Będziemy mieć trochę zabawy. Prawdziwej zabawy.” Roześmiał się. Rafiki nie lubił śmiechu Taki. To tak jakby miał jakąś straszną tajemnicę. „Zgoda,” powiedział Mufasa. „Dobrze,” rzekł Ahadi. „Teraz zobaczę co z tymi hienami.” Odwrócił się do Rafikiego. „Byłoby dużo łatwiej gdybym mógł się dowiedzieć o małych problemach zanim przekształcą się w wielkie.” Ahadi odszedł przez zakurzoną równinę. „Król jest taki dobry,” powiedziała Zuzu. Sfrunęła z drzewa i stanęła obok Rafikiego. „Widziałam go jak stawał przeciwko wielu kryzysom i niebezpieczeństwom. Fakt,” szepnęła, „Już dzień temu powinnam mu powiedzieć o problemie z bawołami przy wodopoju.” „Wiedziałaś już wtedy?” zapytał Rafiki. Zuchwały ptak był pełen niespodzianek. „Och, mój, tak,” szepnęła Zuzu. „Moja rodzina i ja, rankiem przechodzi poranne loty ćwiczebne po całej Lwiej Ziemi. Widzimy wszystko od Lwiej Skały po błękitne wzgórza. To może był przydatne, myśli Rafiki. „Cóż, muszę lecieć,” stwierdziła Zuzu. „Jest wiele do zrobienia przed dziennym upałem.” Odleciała i wkrótce zniknęła w oddali. Pomysł zaczął się formować w umyśle Rafikiego gdy Zuzu odleciała. To może pomóc Ahadiemu w przynajmniej jednym z jego problemów. „Jesteś gotowy by iść na polowanie?” Rafiki usłyszał Mufasę pytającego Takę. „Jest coś, co muszę najpierw zrobić,” odpowiedział Taka. „Spotkamy się w Pięciu Skałach za małą chwilkę.” „W porządku,” powiedział Mufasa. Odwrócił się do lamparta, który kroczy gorączkowo. „Dobrze spałeś zeszłej nocy?” zapytał Taka mijając Rafikiego. „Jak kamień,” odpowiedział Rafiki. „Rzadko przeszkadzają mi takie drobnostki.” Taka pacnął Rafikiego swoim ogonem po czym popędził w kierunku oddalonego drzewostanu. Rafiki zdecydował się pójdź za nim. To nie było trudne. Gdy Rafiki dotarł do drzewostanu, trzymał się wierzchołków drzew, przechodząc z gałęzi na gałąź. W końcu Taka się zatrzymał przy wyschniętym wodopoju. Rafiki nie potrafił określić czy był zamyślony czy pogrążony z rozczarowania. Taka zesztywniał. Trzy warczące hieny wyskoczyły z krzaków. Były to Shenzi, Banzai i ich chichoczący kompan, Ed. Zbliżali się do Taki, głowy trzymali nisko, poranne słońce rozbłyskiwało na ich śmiertelnie białych zębiskach. Rozdział 5 „Odpuśćcie dramaturgie,” powiedział Taka. Podszedł do nich. Zaczęli się śmiać. „Przez chwilę napędziliśmy ci stracha, co nie?” stwierdziła Shenzi. Taka przewrócił oczami. „Moje futro aż białe się zrobiło ze strachu. A teraz słuchać, idioci.” Hieny przestały się śmiać i zachowały uwagę. „Mój ojciec was szuka,” kontynuował Taka. „Więc kłamcie dopóki ochłonie.” „Mógłbym pewnie użyć czegoś chłodnego.” oznajmił Banzai. „Może powinniśmy iść w wysokie góry, gdzie jest śnieg i…” Taka i Shenzi szarpnęli za wąsy Banzai. „Auć!” wykrzyknął. Ed parsknął śmiechem. „Co ja zrobiłem? Co ja zrobiłem?” zapytał Banzai. Taka czyścił jedną ze swoich łap. „Nic dziwnego, że błagaliście mnie bym przyłączył się do waszej bandy.” „Hej, kto cię błagał?” warknął Banzai. „On ma rację,” stwierdziła Shenzi. Ed zgodnie potrząsał głową. Taka podniósł łapę i ujawnił swoje długie pazury. „Co mówicie?” Banzai zadrżał. „To świetnie, że spytaliśmy cię czy do nas dołączysz,” powiedział. Taka się uśmiechnął. Shenzi zironizowała, „Myślałam, że miałeś polować z tatą.” „Plany uległy zmianie,” odpowiedział Taka. „Znów cię porzucił?” powiedziała. „Nikt mnie nie porzucił,” ryknął Taka. Hieny powpadały na siebie próbując odsunąć się od Taki. „Oczywiście, że nie!” rzekła Shenzi gdy Taka przycisnął ich do drzewa. „Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że on zawsze wybiera Mufasę ponad ciebie.” „Tak, tak,” powiedział nerwowo Banzai. „On zawsze wybiera ulubieńca.” „Hee-hee-hee,” powiedział Ed. „Co z tego?” warknął Taka. „To jest… cóż, gdybym była tobą to też bym tego chciała,” Shenzi brzmiała na wystraszoną. „Ja chcę.” Taka przyłożył swoją twarz w jej pobliże. „Idę na polowanie z Mufasą. Pokażę im przynosząc jakąś wielką zdobycz. Wtedy mój ojciec zrozumie, że Mufasa nie jest idealny.” Shenzi oblizała policzki. „Wszystko pięknie, ale dlaczego nie zrobisz czegoś, aby Mufasa wypadł na tym źle? Może Ahadi zda sobie sprawę, że to ty powinieneś być następnym królem zamiast twego brata.” Ed zgodnie potrząsał głową. „Tak,” rzekł Banzai. „Jeśli Mufasa będzie wyglądał na przegranego, ty wypadniesz świetnie.” Taka podniósł brew. „Zrobię to za jednym zamachem,” oznajmił. „Ale pomysł Shenzi dociera do mnie. Cóż strasznego powinienem zrobić? Mufasa powinien złamać prawo tych ziem, aby nasz ojciec stracił w niego wiarę.” „Masz na myśli coś jak zabijanie dla rozrywki?” spytał Banzai. „Coś w tym stylu.” Taka się uśmiechnął. „Jeśli zwierzęta zaczęłyby walczyć przez coś co zrobił Mufasa,” powiedział Taka, „inne zwierzęta straciłyby wiarę w swojego władcę i jego pierworodnego syna.” „Masz plan?” zapytała Shenzi. „Plan przyjdzie do mnie.” „Nie zapomnisz podzielić się tą wielką zdobyczą, prawda?” spytała Shenzi. Taka roześmiał się. „Takie prostackie stworzenia.” Odwrócił się by odejść. „Będziecie mieć swoje jedzenie, zabawę także.” Ze swojej kryjówki na drzewie, Rafiki obserwował powrót Taki tą samą drogą którą przyszedł. W chwili gdy hieny odeszły, podążył za Taką. Poruszał się tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, przeskakując z gałęzi na gałąź, wysoko nad ziemią. Rafiki ciągle myślał o kobrze w łóżku i złowieszczym spojrzeniu w oczach Taki podczas wcześniejszej rozmowy. Jak daleko może się posunąć? Rafiki rozmyślał. Rafiki powinien ograniczyć swój umysł do tego co robi. Susza i dni płonącego słońca zrobiły swoje. Gałąź złamana. Strach błysnął przez Rafikiego gdy runął na ziemie głęboko w dół. Był moment koszmarnego bólu, a później niebo, drzewa i ziemia wirowały w ciemności. Rozdział 6 Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Rafiki usłyszał był wiatr w drzewach. Było to dość kojące. Następnie cienki głosik postawił go do pionu. „Małpa w twoim wieku nie powinna latać między drzewami jak dzieciak.” Była to Zuzu. Stała przy Rafikim na ziemi, potrząsając głową. „Jesteś szczęściarzem dlatego, że niczego nie złamałeś i dlatego, że przyleciałam i dlatego, że cię zauważyłam i dlatego, że…” „Dziękuję za twoją pomoc,” powiedział Rafiki. Z pomocą Zuzu, Rafiki stanął na nogach. „Długo tu leżałem?” „Nie bardzo,” odpowiedziała. Ale wystarczająco długo by Taka zdołał pokonać wielką odległość, zrozumiał Rafiki. Jak mógłbym go odnaleźć? Wtedy przypomniał sobie poranne loty ćwiczebne Zuzu z rodziną. „Widzimy wszystko,” mówiła. „Widziałaś Takę, Mufasę lub króla?” zapytał Rafiki. „Ahadi jest na cmentarzysku słoni,” powiedziała otrzepując futro Rafikiego. „Hieny ukrywają się tu od czasu do czasu. Taki nie widziałam,” mruknęła. „Ale widziałam Mufasę zmierzającego do Pięciu Skał.” „Proszę, znajdź króla i przekaż, aby odnalazł synów,” rzekł Rafiki. „To pilne!” „Gdzie?” „Powiedz mu by zaczął od Pięciu Skał,” oznajmił. Zuzu przytaknęła, wzbiła się w powietrze i zniknęła. Tym razem Rafiki pobiegł przez równinę. Po kamieniach, przez suchą, spękaną ziemię po krzaki pełne cierni. W Pięciu Skałach nie było nigdzie śladu Mufasy, ale Rafiki wyczuł jego zapach w powietrzu. Wyczuwał także Takę. Rafiki gorączkowo przeszukiwał ziemię w poszukiwaniu śladów i podążył za nimi tak szybko jak tylko potrafił. Biegną. Rafiki mógł to określić po długości kroku. I przemierzają wielką odległość. Co planuje Taka? Gdzie zabiera swojego brata? Ich ślady prowadziły na szczyt wzgórza. Rafiki zatrzymał się by złapać oddech. Daleko w dole mógł zauważyć wodną sadzawkę. Ostatni wodopój, zdał sobie sprawę. W środku sadzawki stały tak ogromne bawoły afrykańskie, jakich nigdy Rafiki nie widział. W kierunku sadzawki skradał się Mufasa. Nie zbliżał się do bawoła, ale zachowywał ostrożność. Taki nigdzie nie było widać. Rafiki zbiegł ze wzgórza i złapał Mufasę gdy zbliżył się do bajorka. Bawół spojrzał na nich. Jego grube czoło przekrzywiło się w grymasie niezadowolenia pod wielkimi, zakrzywionymi rogami. „Co ty tu robisz?” Rafiki zapytał Mufasę. „Pomagam mojemu ojcu,” powiedział. „Jeśli przekonamy Bomę, by dzielił się wodą, to będzie lepiej dla wszystkich zwierząt.” „To niesprawiedliwe,” stwierdził Rafiki, „ale Boma nie lubi…” Straszna myśl dotarła do Rafikiego. „Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc my?” spytał. „Taka i ja,” odpowiedział Mufasa. „To był jego pomysł.” „W takim razie gdzie on jest?” Rafiki rozejrzał się i zauważył Takę w trawie na brzegu. „Czego chcesz, Mufaso?” Głos Bomy był tak głęboki, że zadrżała ziemia. Mufasa przełknął ślinę. „Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o wodopoju. Musisz dzielić się nim z innymi zwierzętami, dopóki nie nadejdzie deszcz.” „Muszę?” Boma podniósł głowę. Taka wyszedł z trawy na brzegu za Bomą i ryknął. Boma się odwrócił. „Taka, co ty wyrabiasz?” zawołał Mufasa. „Przestrzegam rozkazów króla,” krzyknął Taka. „Boma,” – Taka warknął na bawoła – „podzielisz się wodopojem lub staniesz do walki z moim bratem.” Na twarzy Taki pojawił się uśmieszek. „Więc Ahadi przysyła do mnie swoje dzieci! Głos Bomy huknął niczym piorun. Boma odwrócił się do Mufasy. „A ty chcesz ze mną walczyć!” „Nie, ja…” „Niech tak będzie!” Boma opuścił głowę. „Zacznijmy walkę!” Boma wyszarżował z wody. „Biegnij, Mufaso!” krzyknął Rafiki. „Ale ja…” Ziemia trzęsła się pod kopytami Bomy. „Biegnij!” Rafiki znów krzyknął. Mufasa i Rafiki biegli tak szybko jak tylko potrafili. Jednak Rafiki wyczuwał zbliżającego się do nich wielkiego bawoła. Zuzu miała rację, pomyślał. Jestem już za stary na to. A jeśli Boma zmierzą w tą stronę, już nigdy tego nie powtórzę. Rozdział 7 Boma był coraz bliżej gdy Mufasa skręcił w prawo. „Tędy!” zawołał. Ziemia pochylała się w dół. Mufasa biegł ścieżką prowadzącą do wielkiej formacji skalnej. Rafiki podążał za nim tak samo jak Boma. „Biegnij, tchórzu!” wrzasnął Boma. Rafikiego bolała pierś, nogi i miał trudności z oddychaniem. Upadek i odległość którą przebiegł, wyczerpały go. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie w stanie biec. Przed nimi leżała kłoda w poprzek drogi. „Nigdy nie zdążę,” Rafiki powiedział do Mufasy. „Dalej idź beze mnie.” „Wskakuj na moje plecy!” krzyknął Mufasa. „To cię tylko spowolni,” stwierdził Rafiki. „Wskakuj!” rozkazał Mufasa. Rafiki wskoczył. Mufasa urodził się by być królem. Jego mięście naprężyły się, aby utrzymać prędkość i nieść pawiana. Ale podołał obu na raz. „Nigdy nie zdążysz do tej kłody,” Rafiki ostrzegł Mufasę. „Boma jest już blisko.” „Nie ma potrzeby,” oznajmił Mufasa. Mufasa wskoczył na kłodę. Odpychając się swoimi potężnymi tylnymi nogami, Mufasa z Rafikim wzbił się w powietrze. Rafiki zobaczył co zaplanował Mufasa. Za kłodą znajdował się tylko wąwóz. Skok Mufasy przeniósł ich na drugą stronę wąwozu. Boma przeskoczył nad kłodą. Jego oczy rozeszły się na boki z szoku. Z głośnym hukiem wpadł do wąwozu. Mufasa zatrzymał się w poślizgu. „Prawie się zabiłem,” powiedział do Bomy. „Dorwę cię za to!” krzyknął Boma. Mufasa westchnął. „Nie przyszedłem by z tobą walczyć. Wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi. Braćmi w kręgu życia.” Ale Boma nie słuchał. „Dorwę cię, a pozostali dorwą twojego brata!” „Pozostali?” zapytał Mufasa. On i Rafiki wdrapali się na najwyższe skupisko kamieni. W oddali, niedaleko wodopoju, Taka tarzał na ziemi się ze śmiechu. Trzy wielkie bawoły wyskoczyły z wysokiej żółtej trawy. To oczywiste, pomyślał Rafiki, bawoły podróżują w stadzie. „Mój brat!” krzyknął Mufasa. Taka zaczął uciekać, ale bawoły zbliżały się do niego. „Muszę mu pomóc!” Mufasa zbiegł z kamieni. Przeskoczył przez wąwóz na kłodę i z powrotem pobiegł ścieżką. „Oni ciebie także poturbują!” krzyknął Rafiki, ale Mufasa się nie zatrzymał. „Ratuj mnie! Ratuj mnie!” krzyczał Taka. Wykręcał się w lewo, później w prawo, próbując uciec. Ale bawoły zostawały przy nim, rzucając się na niego z rogami. Taka potknął się i największy z bawołów uderzył go jednym ze swoich ostrych, zakrzywionych rogów. Taka upadł na ziemię i kawałek się przetoczył. Po tym już nie mógł się ruszyć. Bawół się zatrzymał, skrobiąc nogą po ziemi. Mufasa dotarł do Taki. Stojąc pomiędzy nim i bawołem, Mufasa ryknął i przygotowywał się do walki. Jednak nie było sposobu by wygrać walkę. Bawół opuścił głowę, przygotowując się do szarży. Odgłos trąbienia zaskoczył wszystkich. Spoglądając w lewo, Rafiki dostrzegł Ahadiego przewodzącego szarżujących słoni i innych zwierząt. Pędzili w dół wzgórza i otoczyli bawoły z młodymi lwami. „Sprowadziłam ich tak szybko jak tylko mogłam.” Zuzu wylądowała na kłodzie obok Rafikiego. „Wyglądasz okropnie.” Rafiki uśmiechnął się do niej. „A ty wyglądasz przepięknie.” Swoją twarz schowała za piórami. Wciąż zdyszany Rafiki dołączył do króla i pozostałych. „Jak śmiałeś zaatakować moich synów!” ryknął Ahadi. „Cóż, oni zaczęli,” jęknął jeden z bawołów. „To długa historia,” powiedział Rafiki do Ahadiego. Mufasa podbiegł do swojego ojca. „Taka jest ranny,” powiedział. „Nie mogę go zmusić, by się poruszył.” Rozdział 8 „Zaopiekuję się nim,” oznajmił Rafiki. Ahadi zwrócił się do bawołów. ”Miejcie nadzieję, że to nic poważnego,” warknął. Wtedy przyłączył się do Mufasy i Rafikiego. „Nie ma złamanych kości,” powiedział Rafiki do Ahadiego gdy przebadał Takę. „Ale ma głębokie nacięcie na twarzy.” Taka jęknął i Ahadi go przytulił. „Mam trochę ziół w mojej torbie na Lwiej Skale,” stwierdził Rafiki. „One pomogą.” „Zabierzmy go do domu.” Ahadi zapytał jednego ze słoni, czy nie poniesie Taki w swojej trąbie. Król wystał także innego słonia, by pomógł Bomie wydostać się z wąwozu. Następnie Rafiki i lwy, wracali na lwią skałę wyprzedzając słonia niosącego Takę. „Będziesz obolały przez kilka dni,” rzekł później Rafiki do Taki. „I będziesz nosił tę skazę do końca swojego życia.” „Będzie ci to przypominać jaki byłeś bezmyślny,” powiedział Ahadi. „Dlaczego rozzłościłeś Bomę?” Mufasa zapytał brata. „By wpakować cię w kłopoty,” odpowiedział Taka. „I policzyć się z ojcem za złamanie obietnicy.” „Zamiast przyprawić nas o ból, prawie zginąłeś.” stwierdził Ahadi. „Musisz pozbyć się gniewu, który tobą rządzi, mój synu. Być może rana którą otrzymałeś będzie ci o tym przypominać.” Oczy Taki wypełniły się gniewem, a później się uspokoił. „To prawda,” ugiął się przed Mufasą z uśmieszkiem. „Od teraz nazywaj mnie Skaza. Ojcze, nie zapomnę tego co się dziś wydarzyło. Obiecuję.” Mufasa, Ahadi i Rafiki podeszli do Zuzu, która na nich czekała. „W związku z atakiem Taki, Boma i jego stado obiecali podzielić się wodą z innymi zwierzętami,” oznajmił Ahadi. „Tak będzie łatwiej załagodzić kryzys. Jutro zajmę się hienami.” Westchnął. „Gdybym tylko mógł się dowiedzieć o takich problemach zanim wywołają kryzys!” „Możesz,” powiedział Rafiki do króla. „Powołaj kogoś by był oczami i uszami twojego królestwa. Kogoś kto pomoże ci pozostać w kontakcie z poddanymi.” „Świetny pomysł,” rzekł Ahadi. „Ale kogo?” „Moim pierwszym wyborem będzie Zuzu,” powiedział Rafiki. „Gdyby nie ona, dzisiejsze wydarzenia mogłyby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.” „Czy zechcesz się podjąć tej pracy, Zuzu?” spytał Ahadi. Zuzu rozłożyła pióra z dumą. „Tak, wasza wysokość.” „Niech tak będzie!” ogłosił Ahadi. „Od tego dnia, ty i twoja rodzina, będziecie majordomusami królów Lwiej Ziemi.” Zuzu pokłoniła się po czym wzbiła się w powietrze. „Muszę iść powiedzieć rodzinie. Mój syn będzie bardzo dumny.” „A ty, drogi Rafiki,” kontynuował Ahadi, „bądź moim nauczycielem.” Teraz Rafiki był tym, który był zakłopotany. „Wasza wysokość, nie mogę zostać…” Ahadi się uśmiechnął. „Rafiki, chcę aby Lwia Ziemia była miejscem gdzie mogą żyć wszystkie zwierzęta. Będzie to możliwe jeśli będziemy współpracować. Czy zechcesz pomóc osiągnąć ten cel?” Rafiki oniemiał. Przyzwyczaił się do samotności. „Tak, chcę!” zdecydował ostatecznie. „Tak długo, dopóki od czasu do czasu będę mógł odejść na poszukiwania. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których chciałbym się nauczyć.” „Niech tak będzie!” Ahadi wstał i spojrzał na równinę pod blaskiem księżyca. „Już to czuję,” powiedział. „To początek wielkiej ery dla wszystkich pod tymi gwiazdami.” Rafiki otworzył oczy. Kopa siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami w pobliżu Simby i Nali. „Deszcz padał kilka tygodni później, kończąc suszę.” powiedział Rafiki wieńcząc historię. „Łał!” powiedział Kopa. „Dziedek i pradziadek byli naprawdę kimś.” „Oni byli,” potwierdził Rafiki. „Tak samo jak twoja prababcia Uru. Odkryła jezioro na zachodnim skraju Lwiej Ziemi ratując wiele zwierząt przed śmiercią.” Zazu nadął swą pierś. „Pamiętam dzień, gdy moja matka wróciła do domu i powiedziała nam o swoim nowym stanowisku u boku króla.” Uśmiechnął się. „Miała rację. Byliśmy bardzo dumni.” „I dobrze służyliście królom od tamtego czasu.” oznajmił Simba. „Łał! To była świetna historia.” Kopa zamyślił się przez chwilę. „Prawuj Skaza był naprawdę straszny.” „Kopa,” odezwała się Nala. „Cóż, taki był,” stwierdził Kopa. Simba zwrócił się do Rafikiego. „Dziękuję za historię,” powiedział. „Wiele mnie ona nauczyła.” „Mnie też,” rzekł Kopa. „To mi przypomniało jak wiele jeszcze jest do zrobienia na tej ziemi.” Simba z Nalą otarli się swoimi nosami, a później trącił Kopę. „Przypomniało mi również jak ważni są nasi najbliżsi. I o znaczeniu obietnic. Droga syna zaczyna się po kroku ojca.” Kopa skoczył w górę i dół. „Co masz na myśli?” „Zabiorę się za problem przy wodopoju po tym, jak zabiorę mojego syna i małżonkę na szczyt Lwiej Skały.” „W porządku!” uradował się Kopa. „Poza tym,” powiedział Simba, „to tradycja.” Rafiki się uśmiechnął. „I to jest mądrość.” Kategoria:T.L.K. : 6 New Adventures